slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Victor
Victor is the owner of the Youtube channel MyDarkJournal. Summary MyDarkJournal He is the protagonist villain in the series. According to comments left by Victor and the obscure details in his videos, Victor's wife was brutally murdered during the holocaust, causing him to make a deal with the Slender Man in exchange for eternal servitude, that the Slender Man takes revenge against the Nazi camp and brings his wife, Geneva, back from the dead. On the channel, the first few videos are strange and horrifying messages are uploaded, consisting of elements of both gore and religion. These messages eventually lead up to his role in TheBoneCreekStory. Eventually, he is shown committing horrifying actions while brainwashed. There are some points where he tries to break free of the Slender Man's control, even to the point where he grabs a gun about to shoot himself in OBEY. TheBoneCreekStory He is the main antagonist in TheBoneCreekStory. In this series, where he stalks the main protagonists. Tim, the main protagonist, is revealed to have German descent, and his parents may have been the ones to torture Geneva to death. With the help of an undead Geneva, now going by The Oracle of Lies, they kidnap and brutally murder Tim's friend, Rob. Afterwards, they finally convert Tim into a proxy only known as Mr. Flip, who's alignment remains unknown. CompileTRUTH He is the true main antagonist in CompileTRUTH, where he is shown and implicated to be apparently stalking Dr. Cairo Zelphest. OsirisChronicles He is one of the main antagonists in OsirisChronicles, where he may have died at one point by being killed by the Slender Man himself, but was resurrected by The Oracle. FutureRefused2Change He is a secondary antagonist in Future Refused to Change, appearing in the video Phantom Call as the main antagonist. The main protagonist of the series, Stack appears in two videos on MyDarkJournal. DriestHumor Just like Future Refused to Change, he is also a secondary antagonist. The main protagonist, Mark discovers OsirisChronicles and recognizes himself struggling with Victor during the opening moments of the fight in The Invasion. He has no idea of the identity of any of the people involved. CloverinChicago He is an unseen antagonist in CloverinChicago, however, he kidnaps Clover and forces her to read Victor's journal, which he wrote before he was brought into the concentration camp. According to the story, Victor had a daughter named Cassandra, and Geneva's gypsy had warned Victor and his family about an entity known as Der Chirurg. The story also states that the Nazis "paved the way" for Der Chirurg's arrival. The story ends by saying that Der Chirurg had planned experiments for their children, as the camera pans away to the Slender Man onlooking. Clover then updates her channel a while later, saying she doesn't remember much and that she was put into a witness protection program of some sort.after stack being atacked by victor,he just wached victor outside of the window,just looking at him until the video ends. Category:Characters Category:MyDarkJournal Category:CompileTRUTH Category:OsirisChronicles Category:DriestHumor Category:CloverinChicago Category:FutureRefused2Change